Robin (Arkham Series)
Summary Tim Drake was in the audience the night the Flying Graysons were murdered, where he witnessed Batman leap into the scene. Inspired by Batman's heroics, Tim followed the chronicles of Batman and Dick Grayson, the first Robin. After a long crime-fighing career, Dick decided to start it anew, this time without Batman's interference. Jason Todd was recruited to be the second, but was captured and seemingly killed at the hands of Joker. 6 months later, Tim revealed himself to Batman and offered a helping hand in fighting crime. Batman tested Tim with a grueling training regimen. Impressed by the results, he allowed Tim to assume the mantle of Robin. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Tim Drake, Robin Origin: Batman: Arkham Gender: Male Age: At least in his early 20s Classification: Human, Vigilante, Member of the Batfamily Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts, Expert Bo-Staff Wielder, Gliding with his cape, X-Ray Vision and Information Analysis with Detective Vision, Explosion Manipulation with Explosive Gel and Snap-Flash, Smoke Manipulation with smoke pellets Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to other members of the Batfamily. Can harm Albert King and fight the likes of Harley Quinn, The Joker, Black Mask and Two-Face. Can effortlessly kick through steel bars and destroy brick walls. Capable of effortlessly breaking bones) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can perform the same types of Fear Takedowns as Batman, where he can view bullets from the Heckler & Koch HK416 move incredibly slow, as well as dodge them) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Capable of tossing grown men around and ripping apart metal grates without making a sound) Striking Strength: Small Building level Durability: Small Building level (Withstood hits from Albert King. Can brush off his own explosive gel exploding in his face only with slight irritation, and it should be comparable in power to Batman's explosive gel. Can take hits from Harley Quinn's rocket launcher) Stamina: Very high (Can fight through waves of enemies without tiring) Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with bo-staff, higher with other gadgets Standard Equipment: * Bo-Staff: A costumized bo-staff that can turn itself into a ballistic shield. * Shuriken: A boomerang-shaped non-lethal weapon. Thrown at thugs to stun or knock them over. Also used to hit buttons. * Zip Kick: Unlike Batman's Batclaw, Robin uses the device to propel himself towards the enemy, rather than pulling them in. * Grapple Hook/Gun: Used to grapple to vantage points and ledges. * Snap-Flash: A less destructive explosive than the Explosive Gel. Can be placed on the bodies of unsuspecting enemies and be remotedly detonated to knock them out. * Smoke Pellet: Used to escape from armed henchmen when under fire or to distract enemies and beat them up. * Remote Hacking Device: Used to hack security consoles and download security codes on drones controlled by the militia that can turn the drones against them. Can be used to control the airship's system. Intelligence: Under Batman's special training, Tim turned an exceptional fighter, skilled in close-quarters, stick fighting, stealth combat and using the opponent's weapons against themselves. By the time of Arkham Knight, he honed his abilities to the point he's as fast and efficient as Batman on the battlefield. He is also a self-taught detective who successfully deduced Batman's and Nightwing's secret identities before getting into the Batfamily. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, though has repeatedly survived situations that would easily kill regular people. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Batman: Arkham Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Married Characters Category:Bat Family Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Staff Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Grappling Users Category:Hook Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Technology Users Category:Shield Users